Suigetsu the Dragon Rider
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: When transported to a new land via Kakashi's Kami, Suigetsu finds him self forces to serve the Royal Bastard, and the rider for a dragon he names Karin after his old team mate. With no goal other then to be free, run from fangirls, kill the king, and get home, this is going to be an intresting advanture.
1. Royal Bastard

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Suigetsu lay on his bed staring up at the high ceiling, cursing Kakashi Hatake for sending him here, with his Kami, dooming him to this life of servitude. He forced to serve Galbatorix-teme till he died, which if he understood what becoming a Dragon Rider meant, was a long time, just because the bastard had his true name as they called it here in Alagaesta.

He was the kings favorite toy, even more then Murtagh and Thorn, the kings other Dragon Rider and dragon. No, Suigetsu and Karin where the kings new favorites. After being found a month ago and being labeled a new unknown species he was brought before the king after being subdued by spell casters and they had made him touch the kings two eggs. The green one he had had for years and the recently found red one. The red one had hatched for him. He had named the young red female dragon after his former teammate, and very, very secret love Karin Uzumaki.

The king had been fascinated with the Elemental Nations after digging though his head, but wising decided that while his spell casters could subdue one weakened and confused shinobi, his armies and even him self could not take them on even if there was a way to open a dimensional gate, but that didn't mean the fact he was from another dimension common knowledge, no to the public, and to anyone other then the royal bastard, he was a member of a race that had been native to Alagaesta before the elves or dragons came, but hid from the world in the ocean, and had been dying out, Suigetsu was one of the last of his kind.

The elves where a mess as where the rest of the land, at the thought of another race hiding away from the others for so long, and with almost no knowledge of anything about the new rider besides he was one of the few remaining members of his race. Suigetsu was a mystery to the land, the people in the capital city of Uru'baen who had seen him said he looked similar to humans but not. He had shark like teeth, purple eyes, and had white hair with blue tips. Though the fact he wasn't human didn't stop the fan girls he soon was running from, he looked human enough for them, like the elves.

The Royal Bastard seemed to enjoy his torture, forcing him to attend every ball and dinner in the palace when he wasn't training. That's what he had just returned from actually, he had had to make a run for it when he was cornered by the fan girls, he had run straight up the wall and stayed on the ceiling for the rest of the ball, much to the awe of the guests and the amusement of the Royal Bastard.

'Fan girls again?' Karin taunted through their metal link as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

'You need to ask?' Suigetsu snapped back.

'Who knows Water Boy.' Karin bite back.

'Over grown lizard.' Suigetsu taunted.

'Sword obsessed geek.' Karin replied.

'Metsuinu.'Karin twitched at the insult.

'Inu.'

'Now that was unoriginal, Baka.'

'Doe it need to be, Teme.'

'Dumbass.'

'Foul mouthed tomato'

'Moron'

'Fire breathing salamander.'

Karin smirked, 'Merman.'

'I'm not a Merman you…you midget!' Suigetsu mentally ragged indigently opening his eyes and glaring at his dragon.

'I'm not a midget! I'm bigger then you!' Karin mentally yelled at her rider.

'By two feet, and compared to Thorn you're a midget.' Suigetsu shot back at the ragging Karin. Both of them didn't mean any of the insults, it was merely a game to the two. Karin found it fun, and for Suigetsu it was a small piece of something he could do here that he had down in the Elemental Nations.


	2. The Meeting

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Nasuada took a deep breath before entering the tent, Arya was there to represent the Elves, Orik the Dwarves, Garzhog the Urgals, Eragon, and Saphira, and Jeod there spy master.

As she entered all head turned to her and talk died, and Jeod began to speak, " We've gathered here because of the news recently reached our spies in Uru'baen that Galbatorix has both found another dragon egg and found it a Rider, as of one month ago, so it's not yet large enough for battle." Everyone in the room apart form Nasuada looked horrified at the prospect of another rider under The Empires control, as Nasuada knew that there was worse news to come.

Montioning for Jeod to continue once everyone had quieted down, he continued, " The real problem his not the fact they have a another dragon and rider, but the rider himself. His name if my spies are correct is Suigetsu, and appears to be around 15 to 16 years in age. He is not a human, nor is he an elf." This caused everyone to break out in to murmurs and whispers of shock and bewilderment,

"No, Suigetsu was captured by an Empire patrol along the coast near the Spine, and was brought before the king after being subdued by a group of spell casters. Suigetsu is apparently part of a hidden race that was native to Alageasta before the Elves ever came." Shock was the look on everyone's face at this piece of information.

"They hid from the rest of the world for thousands of years, and have been dying out for the past couple hundred years leaving may be a few dozen or so left. Apparently the King had to ripe it out of the boys mind. After binding the boy to him they made him touch the eggs, the newest one hatched for him. Suigetsu had white hair with blue tips, purple eyes, shark like teeth, and is never seen apart from his sword, a large sword that is roughly the size he his, and is also roughly a foot wide and an inch thick. Also he has never been seen in armor for unknown reasons, he could just not have any yet but I suspect it is for a different reason, he usual wears a purple top and white pants with open toed sandals." When Jeod stopped everyone stared at him in horror and shock. They where dealing with an unknown, this new race could be similar to humans, and be no match for an elf, they could be on equal ground as an elf, or better. A complete unknown.

Orik was the first to shake of the shock, "Will his dragon be big enough for battle by the time the Empires Army reaches us?"

Jeod shook his head, "No it wouldn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if he hitch's a ride on Thorn just to fight, with or with out his dragon."


End file.
